Night before life gose on
by csigulr1994
Summary: what if nick and sara met when they were younger and fell in love but had to give it all up to presue there dreams as crime scene investigators but years laer meet up againe by working at the say place  inspired by carrieunderwoods night be life goseon
1. Chapter 1night b4 life gose on

Night befour life gose on

Sara rolled over in bed to shut off her blaring alarm clock,tody was the last day of summer the one day she had been wishing would never come.

She trudged out of bed to the bathroom sliping on her jeans she couldn't help but think this would be last day she would see her boyfriend of a year nick stokes.

Tomarrow she'd be leaving her small town life behind to presue her dream of becoming a csi

Down the road at the local bodyshop nick wuz workin his hardest to get off early he wanted to spend

all day with sara. He couldn't help but think this would be the last time he would be able to hold her in his arm. He cursed out load why did they have to grow up so fast why couldn't time just freez for a lil while?

Back athe sidle house sara paced back and forth thinking bout how she would say goodbye to her life here.

You keep pacing like that youll wear a whole in the floor said

Sara smiled sorry mom just nervous about tonight is all

smiled and went to stand by her daughter hunny I know you love him but you have to pursue your dreams.

Sara : I know mom but I just wish it wasn't so soon , just then her thoughs were interruped by a truck pulling in the drive.

Sara raced out the door not slowing down till she meet the waiting arms of her boyfriend who'd she would be leaving behind come tomarrow moring.

Hey baby nick said

Sara:hey yourself iv missed you so much today

Nick:iv missed you to baby

Sara:come on momma made dinner she wants you to eat with us

Nick:okay hunny

They went insided greeted by her mother they sat down and ate talking about nicks job at the body shop wat sara was going to study in collage and this and that. After dinner nick and sara stole away to the rooft top for so much needed alone time.

Nick:babe iam sure gonna miss you

Sara:iam going to miss you to u have know idea

Nick:I love you so much baby

Sara:I love you too nick?

Nick:yea sara

Sara:pleas don't forget me

Nick:baby are you crazy id never forget you

Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket and put it around sara's neack and whispered this is so you wont forget wat we have baby

Sara stared to cry I don't want this night to end

Nick:me either baby I wish I didn't have to someway

They sat in one anothers embrace till midnight here came the time they never wanted to see nick got up slowly both climbing back into sara's window he wraped her in a tight hug kissed her lips softly and walked out the door .

The next moring sara woke to her mother screaming if you don't get out of bed you will never make it on time !

Sara rolled over the day had finally come she would be giving up her small town life great friends and a wonderful boyfriend today.

Sara huged her mom and all her friends goodbye she got into her car as she started driving outta town she pasted the body shop she waved at nick and drove on to wat would be the start of her new life.


	2. Chapter 2collage days nick and sara

Chapeter 2

Life at collage seemed to fly by so fast between clas sses and a part time job sara hardley ever had any free time but looking at todays date made her stop cold

Agust 31st she couldn't belivie it it had been a year since she spoken to nick God it seemed lyk yesterday they were saying goodbye her thoughst were interruped by her roommate amber

Sara amber called

Sara:in here

Amber:wat are you doing you never slow down for anything

Amber knew all about nick and how sara felt about him and how much she missed him.

Sara turned around and looked at her its been a year without him

Amber sudenly getting wat she means goes over and hugs sara tight oh hunny iam sorry

Sara:its okay I just cant belive its been so long

Amillion miles away at a frat house nick stokes sits in his room shared by his frat brother ryan looking at a calnder not beliving the date in front of him agust 31st a whole year without sara in his life man It seem lyk a life time since he had spoken to her. Just the his frat brother breezed in

Ryan:hey nick

Nick:hey man

Ryan:wats up u seem a lil down today

Nick:naw just thinking about sum things iam oaky though

Ryan:well man if you ever need a ear iam here for you

Nick:thanks man ill be sure to keep that in mind

Out of all his frat brother ryan was the nicest and the only one nick really got along with in the whole house.

Collage years seem to fly right past nick and sara both before they knew it they were seniors in collage getting ready to graduate.

Dude ryan shouted can you belive were almost out of this palce! He truned around and looked at nick

Nick smiled yeah I know we get to be real adults

Ryan:I know I cant wait to get home I miss everyone and I gotta hunt down an old flam

Nick knew to well the feel of wanting to find sumone left behind in years past

Sara-

Amber did you find my shoe a very fusrtaed sara sidle asked?

Amber:no I think snickers got a hold of it and ate it

Sara groned Not againe that the 4th shoe this month

Amber:afraid so I have know idea wat iam going to do with him

Sara there is no way matt is going to let you keep that she theift in the house

Amber:iknow I wish you could take him

Sara smile though she loved the dog she she couldn't

Sara:I wish I could but I don't think I d have the time to take of him much less the money to replace all the shoes hed eat up

Amber:your rite lol gurl I cant belive it your moving to sanfrisico to be a csi

Sara: iknow life long dream come true

sara


	3. Chapter 3nick and sara meet againe

Chaper 3

Nick couldn't belive how fast time pasted by it seemed lyk just yesterday he got his first csi job in texas now he was packing his things heading for vegas

After miles of driving nick finally made it to vegas it didn't take long for him to get into the flow of the csi crime lab there.

He already was making great friends he couldn't wat for wat wuz next

SARA

Two years had passed sara was making a great csi she had everything she had ever wanted!

A good job friends wonderful house her list was almost complet it was just missing that one thing.

Sara currled up on her couch like she did every nite soon her thoughts drifted to nick lyk they always do

She smiled to her self thinkin about all there happy memories together and wat he was doin now

Her thoughts didn't get far when they were interruped by her cell fonegoign off a very fimilar name poped up on the front screen Grissome

Sara:hello

Grissome:hey how are you?

Sara:iam good wbu

Grissome:listen iam in town would you like to grab some coffe?

Sara:yeah that sounds nice

Sara:YOU WANT ME TO MOVE TO VEGAS?

Grissome:yea I need a csi and I thought you would be perfect for the job.

Sara played with the idea for a while then she smiled and said when do I more gris?

Mean while back in vegas

Nick cath warrick were workin a long case

Warrick:hey nick who do you think gris is getting for the csi?

Nick:idk but maybe it's a hot gurl

Cath cut in hey boys don't get me wronge you guys r studs but come on trow me a bone gris better get a hot guy

They all bruste into laughter after the fun poking the finshed up and headed back to the lab

When they go there grissome was waithing for them

Gris:guys iv found the perfect csi to join us

Cath:guy or gurl

Gris:gurl I thought id even things up a bit

Warrick smiled and turned around high fiving nick

Nick:so do we get a name griss

Griss:her name is sara sidle

Nick almost fainted did he hear right the one gurl he had waited his whole life to c agaigne was going to be his new coworker?


	4. Chapter 4arrival of sara

Chap4

Sara pulled the break room door open as she did griss smiled

Griss:sara so glad you're here

Sara:me 2 griss where is everybody?

Griss : gone out for coffe they will be back shortly

As if reading grissomes mind they all flitered in one by one but the last one caught saras eye

Griss:everyone this is sara our new additon

They fliter threw the has but all sara could say was nick

Grissome looked confused nick & sara do you two know each other

Nick reaplyed slowly yea sorta

Gris:alrite assingment tym

War cath db on the strip

Sar nicky break in sunnystone

The team filterout with assingments in hand

Nick and sara drove in slince the whole way to the crime scene

They made quick work of the scene

Nick had finnaly found the courage to ask sara a few questions back at the lab.

Nick:so sara how did you like collage and wat not

Sara:I enjoyed it surprisenly

Nick:thas good not to long after you left I went to collage

Sara:really nicky that coold I knew you could do it

Nick smiled as the fell into the old banter

Hey sara nick said

Sara:yea nicky?

Nick:how about we go grab sum breakfast?

Sara:id love to

Hours later they met at the local dinner

Nick:man its been a long time

Sara: I know it seems lyk yesterday we were only 18 wild and crazy in love

Nick:yea now were 29 and boring lol

Sara:ibeg to differ I am not boring

Nick or sure sara that's wat they all say

Sara:nick I will punch u

Nick:id love to see that

Sara smiled as she thought to her self maybe moving to vegas was such a bad idea after all


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Sara had been vegas a month and things between her and nick got stronger

Nick:hey sara

Sara:yea nicky

Nick:wanan come over and watch some movies?

Sara:how about you come to my place

Nick:okay sar

4hours later after shift sara was currled up on her couch when a fimillar thud came

Sara:come in nick

Nick walked threw her door with tons of movies

Nick:hey darlin

Sara smiled she loved when he laid on his accent really thick

Sara:so r we having a movie marathon or something

Nick:you gusses right

It didn't take long for the fall into there easy fliring banter

Bye the third movie nick and sara were cuddle up on the couch

Nick:sara you know I never stoped loving you

Sara:nick I never stoped loving you either iwanted to bad to be with you all those years

Nick smiled and leaned and capurted her lips the kiss slowly became more passionte urgent and needy

When they came up for air sara said nick I want you so bad you have no idea

Sara slowy started griding into nick

Nick groned

Some hours later they laid in a tangle mess of covers on saras bed

Sara:nick

Nick:yea sar

Sara smile I wanan be with you forever

Nick smile baby nothing will tare us apart

Sara snuggled closer this wuz something she had miss since way bk when she wuz 18 and she knew know she would never let him slip away againe


End file.
